general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgan Corinthos (Bryan Craig)
Morgan redirects here. For other uses of the name, see Morgan (disambiguation) , then 1995http://soapcentral.com/gh/whoswho/morgan.php) Port Charles, New York | death = | age = | occupation = Student at Sherman Johnson Military AcademyStated by Shawn Butler on 01/17/12 | title = | residence = | parents = Sonny Corinthos Carly Jacks | siblings = Dante Falconeri Kristina Corinthos-Davis Lila McCall (stillborn) (paternal half) Michael Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (maternal half) | spouse = | romances = | children = | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mike Corbin Adela Corinthos (deceased) (paternal) John Durant (deceased) Bobbie Spencer Frank and Virginia Benson (adoptive; deceased) (maternal) | aunts/uncles = Ric Lansing Courtney Matthews (deceased) (paternal) B.J. Jones (deceased) Lucas Jones (maternal adoptive) | nieces/nephews = | cousins = Molly Lansing-Davis Spencer Cassadine (paternal cousins) Lucky Spencer Ethan Lovett Lulu Spencer (maternal once removed) | godparents = Jason Morgan (deceased) Courtney Matthews (deceased) | relatives = Cameron Spencer (adopted) Aiden Spencer (maternal second cousins) | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Morgan Stone Benson'''It has never been said on air whether Morgan's last name was legally changed to Benson. However, he's enrolled in school as Benson. (né '''Corinthos)On the June 14, 2011 episode of General Hospital, it was stated that Morgan's adoption never went through. His name was never legally Morgan Jacks. is a character on General Hospital. He was named after Jason Morgan and Stone Cates. Though the character was born onscreen on October 24, 2004, he was 11 years old in 2009 after being diagnosed with Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome . Character/Actor History From December 15th, 2005 to February 20th, 2009, the role was portrayed by George Juarez. On May 11th, 2009, the role was recast with Aaron Refvem, who remained with the series until May 4th, 2010. Following Refvem's departure, the role was recast with Aaron Sanders, who portrayed the role from May 6th, 2010 to July 22nd, 2011. In April 2013, it was announced that the role had been aged and recast with Bryan Craig, who will debut in the role in May 2013. Storylines 2003-2008 Ric Lansing, the then brother-in-law of Carly Corinthos drugged her and led here to believe they slept together, who soon discovered she was pregnant. Ric marries Elizabeth Webber who is pregnant with his child, but she has a fight with Faith Rosco and suffers from a miscarriage. Blaming his brother for the miscarriage, Ric kidnaps Carly and planned to steal her baby and give it to his wife. Sonny's mob rival, Lorenzo Alcazar, who Carly likes, finds Carly and kidnaps her from Ric. When Sonny finds Alcazar helping Carly give birth, he shoots him but the bullet goes through him and hits Carly in the head as Morgan is born on October 24, 2003. Carly marries Jasper Jacks in April 2007. He and Morgan form a close bond and Jax considers Morgan his own. When his brother Michael is shot, Carly forces Sonny to give up custody of his sons. Carly later eases up and allows Sonny back in her son's life. Morgan is overjoyed to learn of his mother's pregnancy. Morgan learns of Sonny marrying Claudia Zacchara in 2008 November. 2009-2011 For storyline purposes, Morgan was rapidly aged to eleven in May 2009. Morgan has grown into a thoughtful, helpful boy who loves karate and video games. After Michael returns from his coma, Carly uses Morgan to bring him home to keep Michael away from Claudia and Sonny. Morgan takes a liking to his father Sonny's new bodyguard, Dominic Pirelli and the two bond over the Yankees. On September 4, 2009 Dominic accompanies Michael and Morgan to the General Hospital Carnival that is being held to raise funds for the Michael Cornithos Foundation. After Edward Quartermaine has a heart attack while driving and crashes his car through the carnival Dominic saves Morgan's life when he pushes him out of the car's path. Morgan's maternal baby half-sister Josslyn Jacks is born on October 29, 2009, when Carly is kidnapped by Claudia Zacchara. Carly comes home and introduces Morgan to his newborn baby half-sister but is unable to live with Jax due to him knowing for months that Michael was shot under Claudia's orders. During Thanksgiving 2009, Morgan hooks the two back again. Morgan attends Josslyn's christening on January 29, 2010.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8021/One_Last_Good_Day/ When his father Sonny Corinthos does not show up at Josslyn's christening, Morgan and Michael both become worried. After Dominic is shot by Sonny for being an undercover cop, Michael tells him that Dominic's real name is Detective Dante Falconeri, and that he's their brother. When they go to tell Kristina and Molly about this, Michael ends up revealing that he killed Claudia when Kristina berates their dad for killing his own wife. Morgan was upset when Jax and Carly divorced, due to his bond with Jax, who was his step-father, so in-order to get them back them together Molly and Morgan kidnap Josslyn. There plan fails when they are caught by Kristina and Ethan. Carly then sends Morgan to military school to get Morgan away from his father Sonny's mob drama. Carly said Morgan is enjoying it.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8035/No_Mercy/ 2013-present Morgan is slated to re-appear with an aged recast sometime in May 2013 Family tree References Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Corinthos family Category:Children of General Hospital Category:Spencer family Category:Fictional Greek-Americans Category:Characters born on-screen Category:Fictional Hispanic-Americans Category:The Secret Life of Damian Spinelli characters Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Eckert family Category:Characters created by Robert Guza, Jr. Category:Fictional Irish-Americans Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps